Life isn't a Fairy Tale
by badeshipper14
Summary: the is the story of jade and beck from beging to end in through their eyes. were they learn that life isn't a fairy tale and relations willl have problems. but true love will always find a way.-summary sucks but there wil lots of bade!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys i have always been a huge fan of jade and beck as a couple and have wanted to make a fanfic for them for a long time. but i have so many ideas and i could not just pick one! so i decided to write their story in their eyes from begining to end. This story is going to be pretty long but it will be interesting. i will love it if u guys review whether they are positive or negative comments but please dont be too hard on me this is my first fanfic and i am only 12. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i am 12 years old i clearly don't own such a great tv show!**

**Jades pov**

to: jadey

from:catnip

only 1 more periode untill schools out for summer! meet me in the parking lot after you get out of class!

i smiled at the text. cat was my best friend, she had been since kindergarten. she was like a sister to me and i would NEVER let anyone hurt her. ok i admitt i do have to yell at her to shut up sometimes, but i mean she just never learns when to stop. but i cant complain she was there for me when no one else was, she was the one who stood by my side when i was going through rough times. some people might not understand our friendship after all we seem like total opposites. but we have been through a lot together and we were always there for eachother. cat has a very creative personality. she is perky, bubbly, a bit ditzy and crazy. she is rarely ever in a bad mood and gets VERY hyper when you give her even a little bit of suger! she can also be VERY random. she is 5' 2" and weighs 90 pounds. she has alive entergetic dark brown eyes, and a dimple on her left cheek. oh! and she has bright red hair. and i am not talking about your normal red head, she died her hair megenta red because its the same colour as a red velvet cupcake (which she LOVES) in grade 6, but her natrual hair colour hair coouler is brown like mine. she doesn't wear much make up normally just a bit of foundation, maskara, eye liner and lip gloss. she normally wears short shorts and a bright funky top and bright nail polish. she is so comfertable with herself and with showing others her full personality i just wish i could be like that too. i on the other hand am not like your normal 14 yearr old. i am 5' 7" and i weigh around 98 pounds. i have pale white skin and peircing blue eyes. i have two peircings, one on my left eye brow and another on the right side of my nose. i also have a tatto on the inside of my right wrist. i have chesnut brown hair that falls in waves that i usually curl. i also usually have red and pale pink clip in extensions in my hair. i wear alot of eye makeup and a bit of foundation and lip gloss. i usually wear black pants, shirt, combat boots and nail polish. my apperance makes me look a lot tougher than i really am. on the outside i appear to be heartless, vicious, mean, dark, goth and just plainly someone to watch out for. but on the inside i am a normal girl with big hopes and dreams and a lot of secrets. i did not always use to be like us, i use to have no problem making friends...but i have my reasons. there was about 10 more minutes left in class and my teacher was talking about who knows what! i had no intrest in paying attention so i texted cat back.

to:catnip

from:jadey

k i will meet u in the parking lot. do u want to walk home or take the bus?

after i texted cat i began to play temple run on my pear phone untill my phone dinged indicating that i had gotten a text. shit i thought to myself as i realized that i had forgot to turn my phone back onto vibrate. the teaxher had no doubt about who' phone had gone off. "jade" she said sternly. "whats the prob?" i said sarcaticly as i raised my peirced eye brow. she opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by the bell. i smirked. there was a chours of cheers through the whole school seeing as now school was out for summmer. i stood up and looked at the text from cat it said.

kk lets walk and stop for ice cream!

i smiled again something i rarley in front of others. i grabbed my books and sissors from my desk and plopped them into my bag. i slumped over my shoulder and walked out into the hall towards the enterance of the school. once i got to the door i turned around and took one last look at my elementary school. then i turned and walked away.

**hey did u like it hate it? plz review srry it is so short i just really wanted to get a the first chapter posted! i know that there is not any bade right know but this is just the introduction. but trust be beck and jade WILL MEET VERY SOON and there will be tons of bade! plz keep reading it will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey sorry i havnt updated in forever i have been so here is becks pov enjoy! and plz review!**

**disclaimer: dan schnider owns victorious and if i were him jade and beck would be back together by now!**

**becks pov**

i walked down the street, school was finally out for summer but i would not be coming back next year. i was going to this performing arts high scholl called hollywood arts. for once in my life i actuallly wanted summer to be over, after all at this new school i would get to do what i love. i am 5' 11' and i weigh around 125 pounds. i have tanned skin and brown eyes. i have black wavy hair, and a lot of it! i am pretty out going and down to earth but i can be mean if i need to which is not very often. i walked down the road my shoes scrapping against the gravel until i heard a loud boom and the distence. thunder i thought and as if on cue it began to downpour. quickly i sprinted to my house rushed through the back door into the mudroom and took off my shoes and coat just as my mom came around the corner. "oh sorry honey, if i knew it was going to rain i would have picked you up from school"she sid apoligeticly. "its alright mom." i said. " it wasnt that far of a walk." trying to hide my shivers. "why dont you go upstairs and get changed for dinner." "k" i replied as i bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs. "there is a basket of clothes for u to take out to your rv." she called up the stairs. oh ya i forgot to mention i live in a rv parked in my parents driveway. why you may ask well u see one day i asked my parents why i could not have a party when they were gone for the weekend. they said that it was their house so it was there rules. so i said if i paid for my own house i will get to go by my rules. yup they said chukling knowing that i would never move out of the house. well i didnt want to leave but i decided to be a smart ass so i went to this used rv place and bought this rv that used to be this rapper named fat bisquites for only like 150 dollars. so i parked that in my parents drivway and asked them if they wanted me to pay rent. they just laughed and said of course not. i still have a room in my house that i sleep in sometimes and i do spend a lot of time in my parents house. i walked into my bedroom and placed my backpack on my bed. i pulled of my wet pants and shirt and put on a pair of baggy pants and a sweatshirt. then i ran down the stairs jumping down the last few. i walked into the dinning room and set the table. "hey mom whats for dinner?" i asked my mom. "lasanga and salad." my mom said. "mmmmm" i murmered.

"well im full" i said standing up and pushing in my chair. "Night" my parents said. g'night i replied.

i hopped into bed and soon fell into a dreamless sleep...

**sooooorrryyyy its so short i really want to get this story moving and get some bade action. pls review guys there is no point of writting this if no one reads this. please just one review!**


End file.
